Their Boys
by RisingQueen2
Summary: Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up. Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin
1. Chapter 1

**Their Boys**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up.**

 **Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin**

 **BDSM relationships**

 **Some info: they are bisexual, venom in their teeth can make their victims go into a trance of sorts and when they wake up they remember nothing and their eyes shine. Cum has a taste to them that they can determine it very well. Also Eggsy and Roxy are kinky little shits.**

 **Warning: its very, VERY dirty, but no actual sex in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman**

 **Their Boys**

"Hey Rox." Eggsy shut the door to Roxy's apartment before flopping on the chair across from the couch where she was lounging on.

"You just missed Merlin Eggsy, he pounded his cock into my cunt so hard. It was wonderful." Roxy said with a dazed smile on her face.

"Damn shame I missed that… So he has no idea then?" Eggsy took a swig of the beer that Roxy had left out for him, her own dangling from her fingers.

"No idea, he still thinks he's the one in charge. It's kind of cute." Roxy admitted.

"Same with Harry." Eggsy agreed. "It's just so rewarding when he ends up doing exactly what I want him to, but him thinking it was his idea."

"It is a great feeling, almost as good as when they finally get around to the actual fucking." Roxy held her beer up in a toast, Eggsy did the same and the two shared a secretive smile.

"What is your favorite way to get Harry's cum to stay in you longer?" Roxy asked interested.

"I get him slightly angry, so the kinky bastard that he is ties me up and uses my ass until he can't come anymore, then oh god he uses this wide and long plug to keep it all inside of me. He thinks it was his idea, but please we both know the truth." Eggsy reported smugly and Roxy let out a whine, dropping her head back against the cushions of the couch.

"So fucking lucky, I still can't convince Merlin to do anal yet. Some bullshit about not wanting to hurt me." Roxy snorted.

"He doesn't know Rox, give the guy some credit about not wanting to hurt you." Eggsy offered up.

"I was hoping for some advice, not for you to agree with the Scottish dick." Roxy huffed, grabbing one of the other pillows on the couch and chucking it at hi, Eggsy laughed and swatted the pillow out of the air.

"Okay, okay. So when Merlin comes over, let him find you with a vibe teasing your arse. Act all shy and guilty when he catches you, say something like 'I'm sorry Merlin, I was just so interested.' So on and so forth, then twist it around so he thinks it's his idea to use toys on your ass until he feels your ready to take his cock." Eggsy said after some thought.

"You are brilliant." Roxy said in awe, a grin spreading on his face.

"Now you can help me. I'm worried about Harry's health; I know that older lovers of mine withered away until I left them and stopped taking their cum… I don't want that to happen to Harry, I really like him Rox and I plan on keeping him for a good long while." Eggsy said quietly.

"Oh Eggsy, I know what you're talking about. Don't worry I called my grandma and she sent over a recipe she used on grandpa. I use it on Merlin and so far it works amazing. Rub it on like a lotion, tell Harry you just want to pamper him, praise him as you work it all over his skin and he'll be putty in your hands." Roxy grabbed her phone; tapping on the screen before the noise of something being sent rang out before Eggsy's phone dinged.

"You're the guv Rox." Eggsy grinned as he scanned the message.

"Of course I am, now tell me some kinky shit. It's been too long since we've had a proper talk." Roxy smirked.

"Harry likes to be called Master in bed." Eggsy smirked back when Roxy gasped.

"He calls me pet." Eggsy tacked on and Roxy whacked the couch arm, face turning red.

"This is gold." Roxy laughed.

"You're turn."

"Merlin likes Sir and sometimes… Headmaster." Roxy said slyly making sure to wait until Eggsy was taking a sip of his beer and watched pleased as Eggsy sputtered, trying to regain his breath.

"Oh damn, I knew he had thing for discipline, does he use a cane or a ruler when he spanks you?" Eggsy leaned forward with a smirk.

"Hand most of the time, ruler if I've been very naughty." Roxy said smugly when Eggsy groans. "I've even convinced him to spank my cunt during those scenes."

"You always get what you want." Eggsy reminded her fondly. "I have wondered what does he taste like?"

"Scotch, tea and Scottish." Roxy said with a dreamy smile on her face. "What about Harry?"

"Tea, posh and British." Eggsy responded and they both started to laugh.

"I blame you for making me describe cum like this. Scottish, posh and British are not tastes." Roxy wiped at her eye.

"Well that's what he tastes like." Eggsy said helplessly.

"Want a taste of Merlin?" Roxy spread her legs wide, hand rubbing at her now exposed pussy that was still wet and leaking from the pounding it had taken from Merlin.

"Fuck ya." Eggsy dropped in between Roxy's legs and licked up her pussy, groaning at the taste of Merlin.

"Not too much idiot, his cum is for me." Roxy scolded half heartedly as Eggsy took another lick.

"Fine, fine." Eggsy grumbled and took one more long lick making Roxy groan softy before he pulled back.

"Fuck your tongue Eggsy, why Harry doesn't have his cock in your mouth 24/7 is beyond me." Roxy grumbled as she re-adjusted her skirt.

"I have been a cock warmer for him a few times at work before he bends me over his desk." Eggsy said innocently.

"Lucky bastard." Roxy grumbled and Eggsy took that as a compliment.

"Wanna taste Harry? Fair is fair." Eggsy offered and Roxy's face lit up nodding her head.

Eggsy wiggled his jeans and boxers off; he reached behind himself to move the butt plug until he felt a trail of Harry's cum slid down his thigh. Roxy dove for the line of cum, licking it off and groaning at the taste.

"Fuck, that's amazing." Roxy groaned as Eggsy wiggled his clothes back on and faced her.

"Think we can convince our boys to share or swap for a weekend?" Eggsy suggested.

"Oh it's very possible, they are best friends." Roxy considered.

"Harry wouldn't have an issue taking you up the arse." Eggsy said and Roxy groaned at the thought.

"Merlin would punish you so well." Roxy sighed as she imagined at what Merlin would do if he got his hands on the little shit that was Eggsy.

"…Okay I ahem, think I need to go visit Harry now." Eggsy stood up, brushed off his jeans a bulge obvious.

"I'm throbbing again, I better go grab Merlin." Roxy agreed, hand sneaking beneath her skirt.

"Talk to you later Rox!" Eggsy called over his shoulder as he left her apartment. "Hey bruv!"

"Don't call me 'bruv' Eggsy, are you finished visiting Roxanne already?" Merlin's voice came from just outside the door.

"Yup, totally done." Eggsy said before he yelled a 'bye' to Merlin as his footsteps disappeared.

"Are you alright lass?" Merlin asked as he entered Roxy's apartment, eyebrow rising up. "I just forgot my jumper…"

"Merlin." Roxy breathed, skirt flipped up and fingers stroking her clit.

"You're being a naughty girl Roxanne." Merlin swallowed as he stepped into the apartment, locking the door behind him firmly his sights set on Roxy.

"The come punish me Headmaster." Roxy purred and Merlin descended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Their Boys**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up.**

 **Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin**

 **BDSM relationships**

 **Some info: they are bisexual, venom in their teeth can make their victims go into a trance of sorts and when they wake up they remember nothing and their eyes shine. Cum has a taste to them that they can determine it very well. Also Eggsy and Roxy are kinky little shits.**

 **Warning: Headmaster/naughty school girl role-play, spanking, pussy spanking, possessiveness, hair tugging**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman**

 **Chapter Two: Roxy/Merlin**

Merlin had Roxy bend over the coffee table, her knees spread apart and skirt flipped up exposing her lower half to him.

"You're so ready to be fucked again, what did you and Eggsy do?" Merlin asked, smoothing his hand over her perky arse.

"N-Nothing Headmaster." Roxy stuttered out, silently pleased she was getting what she wanted. She groaned when his hand came down on her arse, leaving a tingling sensation in its wake.

"The truth girl." Merlin scolded.

"I let him lick my pussy a few times Headmaster." Roxy admitted and shivered at the growl Merlin gave at her admission.

"That was very naughty of you girl. You're going to have to take your punishment now." Merlin shook his head.

"Punish me Headmaster." Roxy shook her hips and groaned when Merlin brought his hand down numerous times in a row, leaving her ass stinging and red. Merlin manhandled Roxy until her back was on the coffee table and her legs on either side of his body, her pussy glistening from the spankings she just took. Roxy arched her back gasping when Merlin's hand came down hard on her pussy a few times in a row before he pushed two fingers inside of her opening that was still loose from the pounding only an hour or so before.

"This cunt of yours belongs to me, am I understood girl?" Merlin said, possessiveness in his voice as he rubbed his thumb against her throbbing clit.

"My cunt belongs to you Headmaster!" Roxy agreed quite pleased with Merlin's possessive side.

"Now what should I do with this dirty little cunt of yours?" Merlin mused, stretching his fingers out inside of her making her breath hitch. "Maybe I should fuck you like this, should I bend you over again or maybe you should ride me like the naughty little slut you are." Roxy whined at the suggestions, her juices soaking his fingers and he gave a small laugh at her body's reaction.

"First thing is first." Merlin extracted his fingers from her making her make a noise of displeasure at the empty feeling.

"Get it good and wet." Merlin pulled his cock out of his pants, stroking the half hard organ. Roxy slid off the table before settling herself in front of Merlin before happily wrapping her lips around her lover's cock and started to suck. She licked up and down the shaft, taking her time to get him slick and dripping with his pre-cum (which tasted a bit more bitter than his usual cum) and her salvia. Merlin gripped her hair, using it to tug her head back and she looked up at him with wet, swelling lips and lust filled eyes. He smirked at the sight before he settled back onto the couch, cock standing at attention and Roxy felt herself throb more wanting that inside of her now. Merlin seemed to see this and patted his thigh giving her silent permission, she all but leapt up onto is lap and easily sank down on his cock before both of them groaned at the feelings that covered their sense. Roxy didn't waste anytime and started to bounce up and down on Merlin's cock, taking him deeper with every time she took him back inside of her. She dropped her head back, mouth slack in pleasure as she rode Merlin fast and hard, edged on by the hard smacks Merlin was giving her arse. She gyrated her hips getting a loud groan from Merlin before his hand sneaked and harshly rubbed against her clit. Her climax was punched out of her and she tightened up on Merlin's cock, pulling him over the edge with her. Roxy gave a content sigh as she felt Merlin fill her up with his amazing cum and she felt her energy returning to her. She looked down at Merlin as strands of her hair fell in front of her face before leaning down to kiss his lips pleased at the well fucked look on Merlin's face.

"Thank you Headmaster." Roxy said cheekily and Merlin let out a breathless laugh.

"…Do you want Eggsy lass?" Merlin asked as Roxy slid off of him, cum dripping down her thighs as she curled up next to him, head on his chest.

"If it was Eggsy and Harry I wouldn't mind it too terribly, I bet Eggsy would take punishment so well from you. If you don't want that then it's forgotten." Roxy said, biting her lower lip as she looked up at him with doe eyes.

"…I'll talk to Harry sometime this week lass." Merlin relented, kissing Roxy's lips softly.

"Mmm, love you Sir." Roxy snuggled back into his side, quite pleased with herself, she and Eggsy were the best and they had trained their boy so well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Their Boys**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up.**

 **Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin**

 **BDSM relationships**

 **Some info: they are bisexual, venom in their teeth can make their victims go into a trance of sorts and when they wake up they remember nothing and their eyes shine. Cum has a taste to them that they can determine it very well. Also Eggsy and Roxy are kinky little shits.**

 **Warning: oral sex/blow job, jealous/possessiveness, bondage, butt plug, Master/Pet, anal sex, anal play, collar**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman**

 **Chapter Three: Eggsy/Harry**

Eggsy' cock was so hard now, he was just glad that the Kingsman taxi drivers didn't either seem to notice or care. He entered his and Harry's place and let out a sigh of relief at the sight of Harry sitting on the couch reading a book. Eggsy made a beeline towards Harry and all but fell to his knees, nuzzling his face against Harry's crotch. Harry never even looked up from his book, but he jerked his hips up against Eggsy' face, giving the other agent the 'go ahead'. Eggsy happily unzipped Harry's slacks and pulled out the older man's cock, placing kisses up and down the shaft, coaxing it to full hardness before Eggsy wrapped his mouth around the head and started to suck, happily swallowing the pre-cum that was appearing from the slit.

Eggsy used his hands to fondle and roll with Harry's balls as he moved his mouth up and down Harry's cock, kissing and licking at every inch of skin as he went. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking a deep breath and surging forward taking Harry down to the root. He breathed through his nose and swallowed a few times around Harry's cock pleased when he heard the noises that were escaping Harry, even if the smug bastard didn't look up from his book. His hand did find it's way to Eggsy' hair and tugged on it encouragingly. Eggsy pulled back and worked his tongue over the heated skin before deep throating Harry once more. He repeated this a few more times and his own cock twitched when he felt the tell tale signs that Harry was about to orgasm appear. Eggsy willingly took Harry's cock back down to his throat and waited. He was disappointed when Harry made a louder noise and his cock throbbed before it painted the back of Eggsy' throat and inside of his mouth with his delicious tasting cum that Eggsy eagerly drank down, milking Harry's cock the best he could before Harry pulled himself out of his lover's mouth.

Harry finally put down his book and tugged at Eggsy' hair to make him look up at him. Eggsy could only imagine what he looked like, lips stretched and stained with Harry's cum and his own lust and need obvious. Harry moved his hand down from Eggsy's head and rested around the base of his throat like a pseudo collar.

"What happened at Roxanne's that got you raring to go Pet?" Harry asked curiously.

"I liked her pussy Master." Eggsy said honestly hoping to get a reaction and he got what he was waiting for.

"Is that so? I suppose you know I'm going to have to punish you for that then hm?" Harry asked in deceptively light tone of voice.

"Yes Master." Eggsy said trying to not sound excited, but he knew he was going to get a very good fucking now, just what he wanted.

"Upstairs now." Harry ordered and watched as Eggsy scurried up the stairs to their bedroom. Eggsy stripped off his hoodie and jeans, folding them in his side of the closet before kneeling naked in the middle of their bed waiting for Harry.

Harry did come in, a familiar black box in hand and Eggsy's cock jumped at the sight. Harry set it on the bed; opening the lid he extracted Eggsy's black leather collar and a few other items. Eggsy tilted his head back, eyes fluttering closed as Harry locked the collar around his neck, the leather feeling right against his skin. Eggsy let out a happy sigh as he let Harry manipulate his limbs the way he wanted.

Eggsy opened his eyes and tested the bonds happy they were holding strong. His arms were tied to either side of the headboard by leather cuffs while his thighs and calf's were bound together, forcing his legs apart so the plug that was inside of him was exposed to Harry. Harry slid his leather glove hand up Eggsy' thigh making Eggsy shudder at the sensation of the smooth leather. Harry gripped the base of the plug and wiggled it a bit making some of his cum slid out and Eggsy to groan lowly.

"Tell me about it." Harry ordered in a low voice.

"She was so wet, so soft. Master, she even told me how badly she wants it up her arse." Eggsy said in a low voice watching Harry's eyes darken and he knew that idea would be planted in his mind for a while now.

"Did she now?" Harry mused as he pulled the plug out making Eggsy give a whine of annoyance and displeasure at suddenly being empty. Harry leaned back and pulled out his cock which he had tucked away after coming in Eggsy' mouth and slid his glove up and down making himself hard again, it didn't take much thanks to the sight of his boy bound up like that in front of him.

Harry didn't waste anytime and rammed into Eggsy's hole making the younger man scream with pleasure. Eggsy couldn't even hold on to anything so he just enjoyed the ride, he let himself get lost in the harsh pace that Harry was setting, pistoning in and out of his hole, hitting his prostate on every other thrust.

"You're so wet still, you love having my cum plugged up your dirty little hole don't you Pet? Do you want me to add some more for you?" Harry purred, gloved hands holding Eggsy trembling legs apart for a better angle to drive even deeper into Eggsy.

"Oh yes please Master, please fill me up with your cum, I need it Master!" Eggsy begged, inwardly cheering.

"Of course Pet." Harry said obligingly as he pressed their hips together tightly, resting his cock hard against Eggsy' prostate. Harry reached down and wrapped his leather gloved hand around Eggsy' weeping cock, the combined sensations were too much for Eggsy. Eggsy's back arched up, body shaking as he came, coating his chest and Harry's glove with his cum while he felt the hot feeling in his gut as Harry filled him up with his own cum.

"You've been so good tonight Pet." Harry crooned as he slowly pulled himself out of Eggsy before pushing the plug back in, watching pleased as some cum was forced out of Eggsy' hole to make room for the large toy.

"Thank you Master." Eggsy said dazed as his body started to absorb the new load of cum and he felt his energy returning to him. Eggsy stayed lax as Harry pressed kisses to his skin as he undid all the bondage and cleaned Eggsy up the best he could with a cloth from the bedside table before pulling Eggsy into his side snugly. Eggsy clung to Harry like an octopus and let out a content sigh.

"…If you really want Roxanne, Merlin comes with her." Harry spoke up and Eggsy had to push down the urge to cheer.

"I'm okay with that Master, if it's fine with you if not, then we don't need to think about it again." Eggsy gave a shrug the best he could.

"I'll discuss this with Merlin later this week." Harry conceded and Eggsy let out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a cheer before he leaned up and kissed Harry gently as a thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Their Boys**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up.**

 **Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin**

 **BDSM relationships**

 **Some info: they are bisexual, venom in their teeth can make their victims go into a trance of sorts and when they wake up they remember nothing and their eyes shine. Cum has a taste to them that they can determine it very well. Also Eggsy and Roxy are kinky little shits.**

 **Warning: oral sex/blow job, anal play, anal sex, vaginal sex, vaginal fingering, sex toys, spanking, dirt talk, bondage**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman**

 **Chapter Four: Roxy/Harry + Eggsy/Merlin**

 **~Roxy/Harry~**

"No wonder Eggsy is always late, I wouldn't want to get out of this bed either." Roxy said lounging on the large bed in Harry and Eggsy's bedroom, Harry watching her amused from his place leaning on the doorframe.

"Only the best, so my dear Roxanne I hear that Merlin has yet to do anal with you?" Harry said casually and Roxy smiled innocently at him.

"We've been using toys, he's still afraid of hurting me." Roxy rolled her eyes fondly.

"But you can take it can't you, more so you want it." Harry said, eyes darkening with lust.

"I really do Mr. Hart." Roxy purred, spreading her legs and hand rubbing at the front of her pants feeling moisture leaking out of her already.

"If you find it agreeable, I would very much like to give you what you want." Harry approached the bed, standing between her spread legs.

"I'm very agreeable." Roxy said happily and allowed Harry to pull her up into a siting position before sealing their lips together as his skilled hands divested her of his clothes, hands barely grazing her breasts and cunt until she was completely naked under his gaze.

"Beautiful, no wonder Merlin can't keep his hands off of you." Harry said cupping his hand over her sex making her groan and buck her hips up into his touch.

"I'm going to thoroughly enjoy using both your holes tonight Roxanne." Harry promised and Roxy shivered at the promise and her pussy throbbed under his hand getting a sly grin from the older man.

Roxy used her arms to twist herself over so her backside was presented to Harry who laughed softly at her actions and brought his hand down on her arse making her groan at the touch. She felt air between them before something hard and slick nudged at her arsehole, she relaxed herself and bowed her head down onto the bed as Harry slowly pushed a dildo into her arse, he took his time fucking her with the toy making sure her hole was stretched enough to take him. AS much as she wanted to tell him to get on with it, she had to stick with the story. Harry was impatient at times, this she knew from Eggsy so she decided to play off of that.

"Mr. Hart, please hurry I need your cock inside me." Roxy wiggled her hips for emphasis and got a smack to the arse for good measure, but the toy was pulled out of hole and something much larger pressed past the tight ring of muscles, she let out a cry of pleasure body arching as Harry snapped his hips so he was fully sheathed inside of her arse.

"Fuck you're taking my cock so eagerly, just like Eggsy said you would." Harry grunted out as he rolled his hips in the tight heat before withdrawing and snapping his hips forward again.

"Mr. Hart, harder!" Roxy pleaded, loving the feeling of being stretched out around his cock like this. Harry did as he was asked and properly started to thrust in and out of her hole at a quick speed, but he suddenly stopped and Roxy made a noise of surprise when Harry locked his arms beneath her knees. He adjusted their position so she was seated on his lap, cock up her arse while her legs were draped over his bent knees. One hand reached down and picked up the dildo and slid it over the folds of her wet pussy.

"Oh yes please Mr. Hart!" Roxy ground her hips down towards the toy, eager to have something inside of throbbing cunt. She could feel the smirk from Harry as he pushed it inside of her completely, she yelled in pleasure clenching down on both the toy and Harry's cock.

"Merlin was right, you're such a naughty little slut." Harry mused as he brought up his free hand to her mouth, glove still on and he pushed two fingers into her mouth. She sucked at them, letting her jaw go slack so he could fuck her mouth with his leather clad fingers while he worked the dildo in and out of her wet folds while he gave shallow thrusts further up into her. Roxy couldn't speak around his fingers so she moaned in the more erotic way she could, it had an effect on Harry as she could feel him throb inside of her arse. He pushed his fingers towards the back of her throat, while shoving the dildo far inside of her pussy while he did the same with his cock. She heard him climax with a loud noise and she sighed happily tasting Harry's cum as it flooded her insides. Eggsy was right, somehow he tasted like tea, posh and British.

Harry stayed inside of her arse and focused on fucking the dildo in and out of her harder and faster determined to make her cum as well. Roxy felt heat rise up and her pussy was tingling, her backed violently as she cried out around Harry's fingers as she felt her release hit her, her cum trickling around the toy before it flooded out when Harry removed the toy.

Harry laid her on the bed before pulling out of her arse, inspecting his cum coming from her stretched arsehole with a satisfied look, smacking the skin there once more before he flipped her onto her back. She looked up at him with lust still on her flushed face, breasts heaving and pussy soaked from her first orgasm. With the fingers that had been in her mouth moments prior Harry reached down and pinched her nipples, teasing the small peaks with the wetness before he leaned down bit at each of them, sucking and tasting them. Roxy moaned happily, digging her fingers into his styled hair and bucked her hips up against his flaccid cock hoping for friction. She was pleased to see that he had stripped before taking her, Eggsy had gushed about his Greek God like body and she could fully agree with him now.

"Greedy little slut aren't we?" Harry cooed and she nodded while bucking her hips again. "I'll give you want you want then." He picked up the toy that slick with lube and her release before using his free hand to lift up one of her legs. Roxy yelled in surprise and pleasure when he pushed the dildo up her cum-filled arsehole. Harry wiggled the toy around a bit before settling it deep inside of her before pulling her legs wide apart seeing how puffy and swollen her pussy lips were just from taking the toy.

"I'm going to fill both your holes with my cum before sending you back to Merlin and then I want you to show him my cum running down your thighs to let him know I wasn't afraid of taking what I wanted." Harry growled as he took his now hard cock into his hand and rammed himself into her cunt. She screamed in pleasure from the rough treatment, it always got her going. She locked her legs around his waist and started jerking her hips to meet every thrust Harry gave into her. She was thoroughly enjoying her self; she closed her eyes to prevent Harry from seeing her eyes shine showing her true self. She had to admit this was one of their better plans, fuck no wonder Eggsy was always so happy he had this cock whenever he wanted it.

Soon all thoughts fled her mind when Harry slammed his cock against that one spot inside of her that had her screaming his name, body shaking under his as he kept hitting that spot with that smug look on his face.

"Come for me you little slut." Harry purred as he reached one hand around to push at the dildo in her arse while he shoved his other fingers back into her mouth, his own mouth leaning down to bite at her breasts. Roxy screamed as her second orgasm hit her hard, clenching down on Harry and the toy up her arse so hard he could barely move inside of her. Harry swore, eyes closing shut as he came inside of her, their cum mingling together and Roxy got a larger dose of his taste as her body worked to absorb the newest load of cum.

"Thank you Mr. Hart that was wonderful." Roxy threaded her hands through his hair, the same place they had been since he flipped her on her back.

"Of course my dear Roxanne, anytime." His voice showed how exhausted he was but it did nothing to stem his smugness.

"I may take you up on that offer Mr. Hart." Roxy said just as smug as Harry looked.

 **~Eggsy/Merlin~**

"Damn bruv, Rox said you had ink, but I wasn't expecting this much." Eggsy breathed out in shock and arousal at the sigh of Merlin stripping, Celtic and Norse symbols covered his torso, ending exactly where his sweaters would end so no one would know what was hidden underneath.

"Glad you appreciate it." Merlin said dryly before he licked his lips absently as he looked down at the younger man sprawled seductively on his bed, completely naked and cock slowly hardening.

"Harry said you like bondage." Merlin started as he crossed over to a chest, opening the carved wood lid, he pulled a few things out laying them on the bed for Eggsy's inspection.

"Oh fuck ya." Eggsy breathed out, cock twitching at the items Merlin had laid out.

"Any of them a no go for you lad?" Merlin asked sitting on the bed, pulling Eggsy into his arms.

"I rather you use your own hands." Eggsy pushed the cock ring, cock cage, gags and any sort of flogger/paddle away from him.

"Everything else is a 'green' then?" Merlin nodded his head respecting Eggsy's choices.

"Hell ya." Eggsy grinned wolfishly up at Merlin; the Scottish man couldn't help but lean down and capture those tempting lips in a heated kiss. Eggsy groaned into Merlin's mouth, hands clutching at his surprisingly broad shoulders.

"Are you ready lad?" Merlin's Scottish brogue was thicker than before and Eggsy nodded before allowing Merlin to manhandle him the way he wanted him.

Eggsy ended up with a black silk blindfold over his eyes, arms tied behind his back with a intricate knot that could come loose if Eggsy grabbed the correct piece of rope (Merlin showed him before the blindfold went on) and his arse was propped high in the air thanks to the spreader bar that was attached at his knees.

"Roxy said that you would take my punishments well, I'm going to put that to the test. I'm going to spank you ten times and we'll go from there." Merlin's voice came from behind him.

"Yes Sir." Eggsy used one of the two names that Roxy said Merlin liked being called and heard a slight intake of breath before a sting came from his arse as Merlin's hand came down on it making Eggsy gasp.

"Red looks good on you lad." Merlin hummed appreciatively as he ran his hand over the now red skin. "Harry doesn't spank you does he?"

"No Sir he doesn't." Eggsy said honestly before gasping when another hit landed.

"Didn't think so, but you want this don't you lad?" Merlin cooed, rubbing the skin softly again making Eggsy sigh and push back into the hand.

"Yes Sir." Eggsy nodded and could hear the knowing smirk from Merlin; seriously both him and Harry were full of it. It's ironic that they are being played just the way he and Roxy wanted them. Numerous more spanks rained down on his arse and upper thighs, Eggsy groaning and his erection being rubbed against the sheets with every forward jerk of his hips. Eggsy whimpered when he felt Merlin rubbing a cool aloe lotion on his now throbbing bottom, soothing words being murmured in his ear and Eggsy listened to the words and praises quite happily.

"You look very good like this lad, tied up and spread open just waiting for me." Merlin rumbled, fingers tracing Eggsy' rim watching it flutter and twitch under his touch with fasciation.

"Had to hear Harry bragging about how good your arse is lad, think it's time to test it out for myself." Merlin said calmly as he slicked up his fingers and slid two into Eggsy knowing from what Harry told him that Eggsy could take much more than that.

"Ohhhh, Sir." Eggsy gasped out, cock spurting more pre-cum as Merlin crooked his fingers inside of him in a rather skilled manner. He heard Merlin give a sort of growl and Eggsy had a pretty good idea of what was coming next, he was right when a few moments Merlin extracted his fingers and a hard, slick cock head pushed just past the ring of muscles there. Eggsy groaned loudly in pleasure at the girth of Merlin's cock as it pressed steadily into him until he bottomed out, hips flush against his arse. Eggsy heard Merlin let loose a few swear words in a guttural accent and Eggsy clenched down on Merlin smirking to himself when he heard the cut off scream Merlin gave. Eggsy wiggled his hips and moaned when Merlin's hand came down on the heated skin of his bottom, but getting the idea.

"You're a greedy lad aren't you?" Merlin grunted as he dug his fingers into Eggsy's hips for leverage as he pulled himself out until the tip of his cock was resting just barely inside of Eggsy before he slammed his hips forward making Eggsy scream when the head of Merlin's cock hit against his prostate. Merlin repeated that action until he set a brutal pace, set on turning Eggsy inside out. Eggsy let all sorts of pornographic noises came from his mouth as he was rocked forward and backwards on the bed, the fabric of the sheets rubbing harshly against his erection, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

"I want you full of my cum when you go back to Harry, show him how well you took my cock and if you're really good I might even fuck your pretty mouth later." Merlin promised in a husky tone that had Eggsy shivering as he automatically dropped his watering mouth open at the thought of having Merlin in his mouth. He clenched down as hard as he could when he felt his climax engulf him, a scream emerging form his lips when his cock was rubbed against the sheets in the just the right way when Merlin's cock hit against his prostate. He heard Merlin give a long groan and throb inside of him before flooding his ass with his Scottish tasting cum and Eggsy's body worked to absorb it, having gone for a while without any cum inside of him, fucking missions.

"Fuck your arse lad, no wonder Harry fucking brags." Merlin grunted as he slowly pulled himself out of Eggsy, a smug smirk on his face as he watched his cum trickle out of Eggsy' red, stretched hole.

"Give me a minute and we can do that a-fucking-gain." Eggsy promised with a filthy grin that he hoped Merlin could see.

"You and Roxanne are going to be the death of us." Merlin breathed out in awe.

"What a way to go huh bruv?" Eggsy laughed breathlessly while hoping that his words would never come true, he and Roxy rather liked their newest toys/boys.


	5. Chapter 5: Final

**Their Boys**

 **Kingsman: The Secret Service**

 **Eggsy and Roxy are fellow sex demons and they get together every so often to compare notes on how their boys (Harry and Merlin) are shaping up.**

 **Incubus!Eggsy/Harry and Succubus!Roxy/Merlin**

 **BDSM relationships**

 **Some info: they are bisexual, venom in their teeth can make their victims go into a trance of sorts and when they wake up they remember nothing and their eyes shine. Cum has a taste to them that they can determine it very well. Also Eggsy and Roxy are kinky little shits.**

 **Warning: anal sex, vaginal sex, blow jobs, dirty talk, foursome, threesome**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingsman**

 **Chapter Four: Harry/Eggsy/Roxy/Merlin**

Merlin and Harry were sitting on armchairs, both slowly sipping their scotch as they took in the show before them.

Eggsy's wrists were bound behind his back thanks to Merlin's excellent rope work, his hips were pistoning forward, pushing himself deeper into the very willing Roxy, her legs were up over his shoulders using her powerful legs to pull Eggsy closer to her while pushing down onto Eggsy's cock for all she was worth. Her pussy was soaking with her own juices, Eggsy's pre-cum and lube but it made the slide of Eggsy's cock into her much smoother.

"So fucking good Rox." Eggsy groaned into her neck as they fucked under the watchful eyes of their lovers.

"You too babe, I forgot how thick you are." Roxy groaned back, eyes rolling up in her head as she was rocking with the power from Eggsy' hips. Eggsy gave her a wolfish grin and rotated his hips against her, eliciting a high-pitched sound as he pressed against her G-spot.

"Are you two just gonna watch?" Eggsy looked over at Harry and Merlin with dark eyes, Roxy's were too busy rolling up into her head as Eggsy pressed against that spot again and again.

"I think we've seen enough." Harry put his cup down, Merlin mirroring his actions and the two naked men joined their lovers. Merlin knelt down behind Eggsy, hands smoothing over Eggsy's arse thumbing his thumbs over his already stretched rim thanks to Roxy's skilled fingers. Harry knelt next to where Roxy was lying on her back, his fingers tangling in her hair turning her head towards his cock. She wrapped her lips around his engorged cock, giving the head kitten licks. Harry reached over, wrapping his free hand around Eggsy's neck to pull him in for a dirty kiss.

Merlin was slicking his own cock up, eager to get inside of Eggsy's tight arse again. Roxy took more of Harry into her mouth, bobbing her head in time with the thrust Eggsy was giving into her. Merlin pressed in and Eggsy broke the kiss with Harry to throw his head back against Merlin's shoulder, a loud sound of pleasure coming from his slack jaw. Harry took this time to hold Roxy's head with both hands and started to actively thrust in and out of her mouth, she let her jaw go slack to allow him to use her mouth to his heart's content.

Merlin started to move in and out of Eggsy, holding onto the younger man's bound wrist using them to pull him back onto his cock and pushing him further into Roxy.

"Fuck, I'm going to come!" Roxy cried out, pulling off of Harry's cock, hands scrambling at the bed underneath her, locking her ankles around Eggsy' neck pulling him down for a open mouthed kiss. Eggsy aided by Merlin's thrust pushed deep and hard into her, nailing her sweet spot head on and Roxy cried out as she came hard, her cum leaking out around Eggsy's cock and her walls tightening around said cock.

"Ah fuck!" Eggsy swore as she flashed her eyes at him, his own flashing back in response and he climaxed, their cum mixing together giving both their bodies a taste of each other but no energy was returned to them as the other was a demon of the same nature.

Merlin used Eggsy' wrists to pull him out of Roxy and bend him over so his face was pressing against the bed and started to fully fuck in and out of Eggsy's arse. Meanwhile Roxy wiggled up onto her knees before ducking down to take Harry back into her mouth. Harry gripped her long hair again and forced her head up and down on his cock at a furious pace, showing how close he was after seeing the two of them come. By the set of Merlin's face their wizard was close as well, Eggsy pushed his hips back against Merlin's clenching and unclenching determined to drag him over the edge while Roxy deep throated Harry like she did it every day. Harry almost doubled over when she swallowed around him and with a low famailiar groan Harry came into her mouth and Roxy gulped down his cum, relishing in the taste of it and how energy returned to her body. She pulled off of Harry's cock with a lewd pop and smiled up at him while wiping her lips with the back of her hand. Harry tugged her into a kiss before he settled her onto his lap just in time to watch Merlin fill Eggsy' arse with his cum, hand coming down on Eggsy's perk arse a few times making the younger man groan and wiggle his hips. Merlin pulled himself out of Eggsy's hole, cum flowing out slightly and Merlin gave Eggsy' arse one final smack making Eggsy moan.

"Merlin." Roxy purred as she crawled off of Harry's lap and pushed Merlin down before straddling his thighs.

"Come here Pet." Harry beckoned Eggsy, who shuffled over to him and sighed when Harry pulled the slipknot and rubbed the circulation into his hands. Harry pulled Eggsy in for a possessive kiss while Roxy rubbed her wet pussy against Merlin's just as wet cock, coaxing it back to its full size. Once it was at it's full size, Roxy shifted upwards before sliding down onto it with a pleased size, she did love having Merlin's cock inside of her.

"That's it Sir, fuck my naughty cunt." Roxy groaned as Merlin snapped his hips upwards, hands squeezing her breasts and fingers plucking at her nipples.

"Mr. Ahh Hart, my arse is yours and Eggsy you better get that cock of yours in my mouth." Roxy ordered the other men from half lidded eyes.

"'Course Rox."

"My pleasure Roxanne."

Eggsy stood by Roxy's face and she wrapped her hand around the base of his limp cock, licking and stroking it until it was stiff in front of her eyes while Harry parted her arse cheeks and rubbed his now slick cock against her hole. Merlin gave a growl at the other two men but she squeezed his cock and ground her hips making the growls turn into groans of pleasure. She smugly took Eggsy into her mouth, using the skills that Eggsy had been the one to teach her and stuck her arse out the best she could as Harry pushed into her. Roxy almost screamed at being filled and stretched so much, it was like she was floating as her boys thrusted into her, sending sparks of pleasure down her whole body. She had to close her eyes knowing they would be shining any moment now and rather not have to explain what she and Eggsy were just yet; right now she was focusing on the slide and drag of the three cocks inside of her.

She gripped Eggsy's hips to balance as she rode Merlin's cock, pushing back on Harry's and taking Eggsy's deeper into her mouth. She felt the familiar feeling of her orgasm build up in her stomach as Merlin reached down and rubbed harshly at her clit and with a muffled scream around Eggsy's cock she came, clenching down on both Merlin and Harry. Eggsy gripped her head and moments later he flooded her mouth with his cum while Merlin and Harry filled her other holes with their delicious tasting cum. She felt energy returning to her, but she knew she was done for the night. Eggsy gently pulled out of her mouth, moving backwards and kissing Harry as he pulled out of Roxy's arse. Merlin leaned up and kissed Roxy, she pushed some of Eggsy's cum into Merlin's mouth, quite pleased when he moaned at the taste. He gently lifted Roxy off of his cock and she curled up on a pile of pillows, keeping her eyes trained on her boys waiting for the next show.

She wasn't disappointed, Eggsy was all but flung onto his back and Harry was thrusting inside of him while Merlin straddled his face, feeding Eggsy his cock. Roxy licked her lips and reached down to toy with her well fucked pussy as she watched them from a profile view so she could see every push and pull of the older men's cocks in and out of Eggsy who was taking it beautifully, making needy noises as his body arched under their touches and his legs locking around Harry's arse urging him to go faster.

Unsurprisingly the trio didn't last long and Eggsy was being flooded with more cum which he clearly was enjoying if the blissed out look on his face was anything to go by. Roxy had to all but drag Eggsy onto her pile of pillows so she could kiss him, taking some of Merlin's come from his mouth before they curled around each other. Merlin plastered himself to her back, arm slung over both of them while Harry mirrored Merlin's position on the free side of Eggsy. Roxy looked at Eggsy from where their foreheads were resting against each other and they both exchanged, tired yet extremely pleased smiles before they settled down between their lovers and let their bodies absorb all the cum they received that night. They had been tempted to just bite their lovers and ride them repeatedly all night if they wanted if the two hadn't agreed to their foursome.


End file.
